This disclosure relates to medical devices for the digits of athletes.
Football, basketball, volleyball, rugby, water polo, soccer, hockey, baseball, softball, golf, tennis, racquetball, table tennis, power lifting, boxing, swimming, polo, lacrosse, gymnastics, track and field and other sports are widely played by many people. Because of the physical nature of sports, finger and toe injuries are common. Toes can be similarly injured, though the treatment options are typically more limited.
Most people have fifteen finger bones in each hand. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown the back 110 of a hand 100 of a typical person. The hand 100 includes a pinky finger 120, a ring finger 130, a middle finger 140, a pointer finger 150 and a thumb 160. In turn, the pinky finger 120, ring finger 130, middle finger 140 and pointer finger 150 respectively have a first digit (or phalange) 121, 131, 141, 151, a first knuckle (or joint) 122, 132, 142, 152, a second digit 123, 133, 143, 153, a second knuckle 124, 134, 144, 154 and a third digit 125, 135, 145, 155.
Each of the bones (not shown) within the fingers 120, 130, 140, 150 are connected at the knuckles 122, 132, 142, 152, 124, 134, 144, 154 with ligaments (not shown). Knuckles 122, 132, 142, 152, 124, 134, 144, 154 are susceptible to sprains, strains, dislocations and ligament tears while playing sports.
The term jammed finger refers to an injured finger, due to injuries such as compression, a sprain, a strain, or dislocation of one or more of the joints. Jamming can result following impact with an opponent or teammate, sudden contact with a ball, a fall, or any sudden stretching of a finger 120, 130, 140, 150. Falls onto hard, unyielding surfaces (for example, a basketball floor) can result in jams. It is also common for ligaments to tear near the joints when joints 122, 132, 142, 152, 124, 134, 144, 154 become dislocated. Common treatments for a jammed finger include taping an injured finger to an adjacent finger or splinting a finger.